1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control valve construction and to new methods of making and operating such a fuel control valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control valve construction comprising a housing means having an inlet and an outlet interconnected together by a main valve seat, a movable main valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the main valve seat, a flexible diaphragm carried by the housing means and defining two chambers therewith that are disposed on opposite sides of the diaphragm, the main valve member being interconnected to the diaphragm to be movable thereby, and main spring means operatively associated with the main valve member to tend to move the main valve member in a direction to close the main valve seat. For example, see the U.S. patent to James R. Willson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,452.